RON Y HERMIONE EN LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS
by Voldemort Bagman
Summary: Enterate de lo que Hacian Ron y Hermione mientras Harry buscaba la diadema de Ravenclaw, si no has leido el libro no te recomiendo que entres


**PARA LOS DESMEMORIADOS:**

_HARRY HABIA SALIDO DE LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES CON LUNA LOVEGOOD PARA LA SALA COMUN DE RAVENCLAW, MIENTRAS RON Y HERMIONE ESTABAN EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES CON EL ED._

Entonces Hermione la pregunto a Ron:

-¿Cómo vamos a Destruir el Horrocrux que falta?

Ron quedo muy pensativo ante esa idea, pues Griphook les quito la espada y su único medio para destruir el Horrocrux, pero aun faltaba el que estaba escondido en Hogwarts, pero no sabían que era, ni siquiera donde estaba. Luego a Ron se le ocurrió:

-La Cámara Secreta- lo dijo como si la respuesta hubiera estado en su mente por mucho tiempo

-Pero, ¿No es muy arriesgado?- dudo Hermione- Además, tenemos que hablar parsel para entrar

-El dia que destruimos el guardapelo, Harry hablo parsel

-Bueno- suspiro Hermione- supongo que sabes donde se entra ¿no es así?

Hablaban en voz queda, murmuraban y los demás los miraban con curiosidad, Neville estaba anonado, pero aun asi se le veía decidido a colaborar.

-¡Claro que lo se, Hermione!- repuso Ron un tanto indignado- Se entra por los lavabos del baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Hermione miro nerviosa a su entorno, Ron casi delataba su misión, Ginny quien estaba cerca de ellos, parecía estar muy atenta a la discusión de los dos.

-Pues, tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿no es así?- murmuro Hermione

Antes de que respondiera Ron, salieron corriendo de la sala de los menesteres y cuando Neville les pregunto a donde iban, Hermione le respondió "Tenemos otra cosa pendiente que hacer", y antes de que Longbottom expresara sus ideas ya habían bajado a los baños de Myrtle

-¿Recuerdas por donde se entra?

-Claro que si

Ron camino a los lavabos mas cercanos y visualizo a las serpientes de los grifos de hace cinco años, y Ron comenzó a emitir silbidos extraños

-¿Qué haces?

-Intento hablar parsel

Lo hizo de una manera comica, que Hermione trato de aguantarse la risa, luego sonó un crujido y Ron habia logrado abrir el grifo, el lavabo se abrió y los dos se metieron en el tunel, antes de que Ron entrara se escucharon explosiones a lo lejos

-¡Que demon…!

-¡Apresurate, Ron!-chillo Hermione, su voz sonaba como una eco

Ron resbalo hasta caer en una superficie cubierta de esqueletos de roedores pequeños, Hermione chillo del asco, la chica no había estado con ellos dos hace cinco años, porque la había petrificado el basilisco.

-¿Ves las ruinas?-susurro Ron y la chica asintió – Lokhart provoco ese derrumbe hace cinco años, y Harry se quedo del otro lado, allá es a donde iremos.

Llegaron hasta el final del túnel, hasta llegar encarados con una puerta, y Ron emitió de nuevo ese extraño silbido. La puerta se abrio y un tufo casi los noquea, luego vieron al enorme esqueleto del basilisco muerto

-Harry tuvo que estar muerto de miedo- susurro Hermione

Se acercaron mas y vieron sangre en el suelo, luego Ron dijo

-Hagamos esto por Harry

Hermione asintió y apunto con la varita de Bellatrix al cráneo, donde faltaba un colmillo

-¡¡Accio Colmillo de Basilisco!!

El enorme cráneo se partió en dos y Ron y Hermione se pusieron a recoger los colmillos del basilisco

-Saca la copa, Hermione, tenemos que destruirla, y tienes que hacerlo tú

Hermione obedeció pero cuando la saco se le cayo de las manos y comenzó a vibrar horriblemente, luego salio humo y tomo una forma humana, era idéntico a Ron, pero increíblemente guapo, este hablo con voz horrible

-_Hermione Granger la sangre sucia, que creyó que yo la amaría, jajajajajajaja_

-¡¡Hermione no pierdas el tiempo!!

-_Aun amo a Lavender Brown, ella es digna de mi; no que tu eres una asquerosa sangre sucia, una asquerosa sabelotodo, como me arrepiento de ser su amigo, jajajajajajja_

Hermione comenzó a llorar, harta de los comentarios de Ron-Ryddle, tomo un colmillo que había caído cerca de ella, y lo clavo en el centro de la copa, la cual volvió a vibrar muy violentamente, y tras una explosión y un grito desgarrador la copa se partió en dos, y la nube que formaba al Ron-Ryddle, se evaporo; Ron se agacho a recoger los restos de la copa, luego le dio un somero abrazo a Hermione.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?- sollozaba Hermione- Me deje engañar por el Horrocrux, su magia pudo engañarme

-Ya- repuso Ron tratando de calmarla, su voz le sonaba muy tranquilizadora a Hermione; luego ella asintió

-Creo que debemos regresar- musito Ron- Vamos a ver qué novedades nos tiene Harry sobre el objeto perdido

Esperaron hasta que Hermione se calmara, luego recogieron los demás colmillos y se los llevaron directo al baño de Myrtle la Llorona, de lejos escuchaban gritos, y explosiones, algo muy siniestro estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunto Ron

-No lo sé- dijo Hermione

Cerca de ellos, pasaron un grupo de estudiantes peleando contra los mortifagos, la Batalla de Hogwarts había comenzado.


End file.
